


you are my sunshine

by taethiest



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Eskimo Kisses, Getting Together, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Song Mingi is Whipped, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethiest/pseuds/taethiest
Summary: yunho does a q&a with his best friend.it goes extremely well.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the yungi agenda
> 
> also fuck italics, they're so hard to use here
> 
> 8/5/2020- so I realized I didn't post the full thing and im sorry uh but hopefully it's all here now

"Alright Mingi-ah, we're live in a few seconds."

Yunho and Mingi were sat at their kitchen table, their knees barely touching. Mingi looked into the camera, his hands coming up to frantically fix his hair.

"What are we doing again?"

Yunho smiled at him they finally went live, notifying his thousands of followers to join uknowyunho now!

(Mingi's phone pinged as well because of course he follows his best friend.)

"What's up you guys, Yunho here! Today, I'm with my lovely best friend and housemate Mingi! Make sure to follow him at mingi.mingames. Say hello to everyone!"

Yunhi gestured at Mingi, who waved to the camera.

"Hello to you all."

Yunhi laughed, slightly leaning against Mingi.

"You sound so refined. Anyways, today we're going to answer some questions and maybe do a few dares. Maybe. So basically, its a Q&A with Mingi. Send us your questions!"

Mingi's eyes widened in acknowledgement, and he watched as the questions and dares rolled in. He leaned on the table, resting his head in his hands.

Yunho looked over at Mingi, pointing back and forth.

"We'll alternate. I'll pick a question and answer, then you." 

Mingi nodded, and watched as Yunho read the incredibly fast questions that popped up. Yunho perked up as he settled on the first one.

"How did we meet? Well, funny story."

Mingi immediately started to giggle, the memory still at the front of his mind. He turned to the side and watched as Yunho proceeded to tell the tale.

"We ran into each other. Literally. At the time, his friend Yeosang, now both of our friend by the way, was teaching him how to skateboard. Which, is funny because Mingi is literally the clumsiest person I have ever met-"

Yunho felt a smack on his arm, and laughed as Mingi screeched, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Listen, they don't need to know that!" He smacked Yunho's arm one more time, just for precautionary measures.

Yunho laughed as he rubbed where he had been hit, and resumed his story.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted-"another smack "He had been trying to skate, and he rounded the corner the same time I did, and we both went down."

The comment section was filled with laughing emojis, and his eyes skimmed over the thirst comments about him and Mingi.

"Yeah, so we had a laugh and I helped him up, and there was just something so charming about him that I could not leave until I was at least good acquaintances with him."

The both of them laughed, leaning against one another for support.

"Yeosang will never let me live that down, especially since I landed on his board and broke it."

There were a bunch of 'f's in the chat, the gamer giggling as he saw.

He felt Yunho's eyes as he read the next questions, but not before his eyes caught 'yunho has so much love in his eyes rn and im here for it'.

His cheeks tinged red, and he coughed nervously.

"Oh, how about a dare?"

i dare you to kiss him

dare you to crack an egg on his head

i dare you to shave his eyebrows off

Yunho hummed in agreement, head nodding towards the screen.

"Pick one, I'm not chicken."

"I dare you to crack an egg on Yunho's head. Do we even have eggs? I don't think we've been shopping in like a week."

Yunho shrugged as Mingi got up and walked to the refrigerator, opening it and exclaiming triumphantly as he pulled an egg out. He hurried back over, standing behind Yunho.

"Please don't get it on the floor, we don't have a mop."

"Will do."

Yunho braced himself, letting out a yelp when Mingi's hand came down on his head, and the egg as well.

He grimaced as it ran down his hair onto his face, glaring at the laptop screen as Mingi laughed behind him. He held his sides as he doubled over, his laugh echoing through the silent kitchen.

Yunho reached up to grab the broken shell from off of his head, standing up as Mingi sat down in his designated chair. Yunho walked to the trash can, disposing of the shell. He then grinned as he scooped up the remaining egg whites in his hair, running up behind Mingi and reaching around to smear it on his face.

The younger screeched, his hands immediately coming up to try and wipe it off.

"You asshole!"

Yunho just laughed, cupping Mingi's face with one hand as the other wiped, although not very well, and sat back down beside Mingi, watching as he lifted up his pajama shirt to wipe the rest off. Yunho is not ashamed to admit he looked. He is only human, after all. He looked back to the laptop.

"Alright, uh, describe Mingi in three words."

Yunho leaned back and pretended to think, hand on his chin. He looked over at Mingi, who was already looking at him. (If Yunho saw the blush, he pretended not to notice.)

"Funny, kind and pretty."

The comment section was losing their shit, hearts and keysmashes everywhere.

PRETTY

fellas is it gay to call ur homie pretty

love you both!!

Now Mingi was definitely blushing, and Yunho was living for it. His heart did flips at seeing the younger so flustered.

It was Mingi's turn to pick, and he smiled as he read it. 

"Tell us an embarrassing story about Yunho."

Yunho groaned and threw his head back, knowing he had many. He awaited his destruction.

"There was one time when Yunho was walking around campus while I was on FaceTime with him. He was talking about how he has never made a grilled cheese and wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and ran straight into a lamppost. Oh my God, it was the funniest shit. He had a bruise on his forehead for a week."

Mingi was in tears by the time he finished the story, smacking the table as he tried to regain his breath.

Yunho was red, but not from the embarrassing story. It warmed him to see Mingi that happy. He laughed along with Mingi, ducking his head down into his hands.

"Alright, alright. I'm glad that my pain brings you pleasure."

Mingi laughed even harder, his face red and actual tears going down his face. He wiped them with the back of his hand, and sat to face Yunho again.

"Ahem. Now back to our regularly scheduled program. What do we love most about each other? Oh, and we have to look each other in the eyes as we say."

Yunho reddened at the mention of love, his mind immediately going somewhere else. 

"Shits about to get deep."

Yunho turned to look Mingi in the eyes, and Yunho was a gone man. He could see his reflection in the deep brown. He smiled gently.

"I love how you can brighten up a room with your presence. When you're beside me, I feel at ease."

Yunho didn't look away once, even as he felt his ears go hot. Well shit, that came out sappy as hell.

Mingi was red as well, and he scooted his chair up to hold one of Yunho's hands. He spoke.

"I love how you let me hold your hand with no questions when I'm nervous about something, and how you're always my shoulder to cry on."

'What are you nervous for now?' Yunho thought. He felt as if he died and went to heaven, squeezing Mingi's hand. They stared at each other for a moment too long before turning back to face the laptop. They both read the comments, and the blush never left their faces.

Now kith

AKSJSKSJSK

OML THATS LOVE

yall they're probably not even gay

they just called me single in seven different languages

guys chill, they're just friends lmao

wbk yunho has a thing for mingi

^ikr he never stops talking about him on twitter

Mingi paused on that one, looking to his left. Yunho was picking at his nails.

"You talk about me a lot?"

Yunho scoffed.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend."

Yunho cleared his throat as he read another question.

"What's your contact name and picture for Mingi?"

Yunho reached into his pocket to grab his phone, the lockscreen picture of the both of them laying on the ground mocking him. He quickly unlocked it, watching in his peripherals as Mingi leaned to look as well.

"Uh, hi-his contact name is 'Sunshine' and his picture is one of him wearing these ridiculous sunglasses."

Mingi leaned back in his chair, and he couldn't keep the large grin off of his face. His heart jumped at the mention of the nickname.

"Aw, you haven't called me Sunshine since high school."

Yunho made a noise he isn't entirely sure came from him, and childishly stomped his foot.

"I didn't come here to be attacked. Now its only fair that you answer the question too."

Mingi nodded and pulled his phone out as well, and scrolled through his recent contacts.

"Yunho's name is Yunnie, and his picture is a horrible close up of his eyes and nose."

Yunho yelped as he saw the picture Mingi showed to the screen, his hands reaching up to cover it and try to save himself the embarrassment.

"I thought you said you deleted that monster of a photo! Liar!"

"I never lie!"

Mingi laughed as Yunho struggled to move the phone away, finally having mercy and relenting. Yunho muttered under his breath. Mingi read again.

"Let's see, what is your favorite Yunho?"

Mingi chuckled, running his hand through his hair. Yunho reached over and tucked a stray stand behind his ear, the act second nature to him and he feels butterflies in his stomach when his hand travels down a bit too far to his neck.

"I like Morning Yunho the best. He always asks for cuddles while I'm standing at the coffee maker, so we just stand there forever with him clinging to my back like a sloth. Did you all know he's a cuddler? Plus, he's not as annoying." He says, with a fond smile.

That earns him a flick to the forehead.

Mingi suddenly stands, claiming he's cold and goes to get a sweater from his closet.

While he's gone, Yunho takes time to respond to more questions.

do you like him?

^obvi

we all know the real reason mingi left

are you ever gonna confess?

what is he to you?

Yungo sighed in defeat. His followers can read him like a book.

"Am I ever gonna confess? Most likely not. I don't think Mingi has ever dated. Plus, I'm sure he doesn't like me like that anyway. What is he to me? Well, he's...he's everything to me. I couldn't imagine life without him. That's why I call him Sunshine. I need him to live. I know that sounds deep and all, but its true."

he looks at you when you read the comments

he smiles so much whenever you talk about him

GUYS

Mingi walks back in a few seconds later, now in an oversized purple hoodie.

"My turn?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Mingi goes to sit back down, and reads a dare.

"Kiss Yunho on the cheek? Hell yeah his cheeks are so squishy."

Yunho doesn't register anything that Mingi said after 'kiss yunho', but nods anyway.

Mingi's lips are so soft against his skin, and he feels a hand placed on his knee, his thumb rubbing circles onto it. The action makes Yunho dizzy with adoration. His stomach is absolutely swarming with butterflies now. He stays still, even as Mingi pulls away to look down at his feet. 

Them giving cheek kisses was normal. That's what they did. So why did it feel different this time?

Yunho scratches at the back of his neck, looking up and catching Mingi's eyes as he looks up as well. There was so much tension.

Yunho looked away to read another dare, and settled on the last one.

sing for him

kiss his knuckles

call him baby and see what he does

tell him everything you just told us

"What do they mean 'everything you just told them'"?

Yunho shakily inhaled, turning and looking down at their feet. He blindly reached up to grab Mingi's hand in both of his.

"Yunho?"

Mingi sounded scared. 

Yunho finally looked up after what felt like ages, and searched Mingi's eyes for any sort of realization, hoping he wouldn't have to voice his thoughts. But no such luck. 

"I, uh...fuck."

Yunho dropped his head again, only for it to be lifted by Mingi's free hand. His eyes looked so gentle. So soft.

"What is it? You seem nervous."

That was the understatement of the year. Yunho felt like he was going to pass out.

"Mingi, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I couldn't have made it through school if it weren't for you."

Mingi nodded. "Go on."

Yunhi squeezed around Mingi's hand.

"Promise me that you won't be mad or upset or anything. Promise me, please."

Yunho's voice was shaky. He was shaking.

"I promise."

God, Yunho trusted him. Trusted him with his whole life. With his whole heart.

"Ok, here goes. You're everything to me, Song Mingi. Everything. I've known for a while, but today has been enough to make me realize that I can't hide it from you anymore. Its not fair to either of us."

Mingi's breath hitched. Yunho hoped he couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating against his chest.

"I think I'm in love with you. I'm far past the liking stage. I can't go another moment of my life without you knowing how I feel. Sunshine, I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to go on cheesy dates and kiss you on your pretty lips instead of your cheek. I want the world to know how much you mean to me."

Yunho was rambling at this point, but de didn't care. Mingi was still looking at him. That's all that matters. That's all that matters.

"You're so sweet, and funny, and so fucking beautiful that it breaks my heart when you come to me crying because you don't feel like you're good enough for somebody. Mingi, you're enough for me. You always were. Always will be."

Mingi had tears rolling down his cheeks in fat droplets, his bottom lip quivering. Yunho took his hands off of Mingi's to carefully wipe them off, looking into his eyes and seeing what he's always longed for. 

Love.

"Yunho, oh my god."

"Shh, you don't have to say anything. I don't want to pressure you. Please don't feel pressured."

Mingi sniffled and placed his hands on top of Yunho's, leaning into the older boys soft touch. The both of them forgot about the livestream, focusing on each other instead. 

"You really mean all of that?" Mingi murmured, eyes not leaving Yunho once. They both had so much hope in their eyes.

Yunho nodded and smiled gently. His cheeks were rosy and oh so pretty.

"Yeah, I did. You're precious to me."

Mingi shot forward and wrapped his arms around Yunho's shoulders, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Yunho felt hot tears slide down his cheeks as the center of his whole fucking universe pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms carefully around Mingi's waist, afraid that if he moved too fast, it would scare Mingi.

They sat there while Mingi sobbed into his shoulder, and Yunho just sat there and hugged him for what felt like forever. He turned his head and ever so soflty kissed under Mingi's ear. The latter whispered into his shoulder.

"Nobody has ever said anything that nice to me. God, Yunho, you're so fucking good to me. I don't deserve this."

Yunho pulled back suddenly, placing his hands on Mingi's cheeks and squishing them together, the younger making an 'oomph' sound.

"You deserve everything."

Mingi grabbed Yunho's cheeks the same way, and pulled him in.

God, Yunho was going to explode with happiness and nerves and whatever else he felt at that moment. Mingi's lips were so soft and shy against his, like he didn't know what to do. 

Wait.

"Mingi, was that your first kiss?"

Mingi made an inhuman noise and covered his face, red with embarrassment. He nodded.

Yunho finally realized that everything that just happened was caught on camera, his head snapping back to the laptop. He smiled so big, he thought his cheeks were gonna fall off.

OH MY GOD

YALL ARE SO CUTE

WE GET IT YOU LOVE HIM

damn im so single

i just woke my neighbor up from screaming 

CONGRATS

#yungiforever

officially ask him out, yunho

Yunho nodded, and glanced at Mingi, who was still covering his face. He laughed, reaching over to pry his hands away. God, he was so pretty.

"You're not so bad yourself." Mingi said, laughing at himself.

"Mingi, will you go out with me? Be my boyfriend?"

Mingi nodded so fast his head hurt. Yunho beamed as he scooped Mingi up back in his arms, pressing kisses all over the boys face and watching him giggle and squirm. He pulled back to press one more kiss directly on his lips. Mingi's eyes widened as he felt himself being kissed with so much love, and he closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss. Yunho's lips moved slowly against his, his tongue making a short appearance and pressing against the seams of Mingi's mouth. Mingi laughed into the kiss, still not believing that he was in this situation.

They pulled away, and Yunho turned back to the camera. He waved, kissing Mingi's cheek as he waved too.

"Thank you guys so much for tuning in and supporting us. See you next time!" 

As soon as Yunho ended the live, he had a lap full of smiling, pretty Mingi. He leaned down to rub his nose against Yunho's, sighing in content as Yunho wrapped himself around Mingi.

"I'm so happy."

Yunho nodded, and ran a hand through Mingi's hair.

"Me too, Sunshine. I promise I'll treat you right. Like a prince."

Mingi nodded. He didn't need to be treated like a prince because his prince was right in front of him.

"I love you, Mingi."

"I think I love you too, Yunho."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments! they make my day!
> 
> my Twitter is holy_jpope if you wanna talk all things kpop and shifty memes!


End file.
